jeksithslegostoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories
Stories is a theme with no subthemes and 3 Crossovers. Description: Stories, like Ninjago, or Star Wars, has a base storyline, set in a land in the Atlantic formerly known as Draberka, which has been destroyed by wars in her major cities. The main antagonist is an empire known as the Porcilans, the only city-state that survived the war.The Protagonists are the survivors of this war, scattered from all the other states, now formed into the Aviens, a colony that is known for her colored jackets denoting original state,and/or occupation. It also has a TV show called "Lego Stories: the Adventures of the Four Friends." Jacket/Symbol ranks Porcilan *'Regular Green with Black symbols: King' *'Dark Green with Dark Stone Grey symbols: Elite Gaurd' *'Regular Green with Blue symbols: Foreman' *'Regular Green with Light Stone Grey symbols: Footsoldier/Commoner' *'Dark Green with black symbols: Captain/ Naval Officer' *'Lime Green with White Symbols: Gaurdsman' Avien *'Red: Limos Country descent/ Civic Trooper' *'Red with Dark Red sleeves: Officer/ Soldier' *'Christmas Green: Atlas Country descent/ General' *'Christmas Green with Dark Green Sleeves: Gaurdsman' *'White: Concordia descent/Doctor/Nanny/Nurse' *'Yellow: Andromena descent/ Naval Officer/Captain' *'Orange:Cuzcona descent/ Squadron Soldier' *'Orange with Dark Orange Sleeves: Squadron General' *'Black: City descent/ Bomber/ Gunner' *'Pink: unknown descent, possibly marriage of Doctor and Officer/ Trapper.' *'Maroon: Limos descent/ Assistant officer.' *'Blue: Londona descent/ Assistant' Master Builders If a character has a master builder rank, The colours do not matter, as a master builder can wear any colour Master Buider Aviens *Lewis *Daniel *Ryan Character Colour Guide Some Characters expand apon this system. *'Terence: His black jacket shows his gunner rank, but is also a symbol of toughness. Despite Terence being of Limos Country descent.' *'Lewis: Lewis is of Londona Decent, but is a talented swordsman.' *'Hal: Hal does not follow the system, as he is a wanderer, and chooses to be free.' Notes *The jacket color method only applies for a character's MAIN color. *Cuzconians (orange jackets) and City descendents are not Caucasian like the other minifigs, and it's rare to see a caucasian of either. we have seen several Hispanic and African of other ranks, such as a Red-jacket that was included with 78805 Soldier Squadron. this Minifig was apparently either Indian or Hispanic, but it is guessed she is Indian because her hairpeice was never worn by any Hispanic minifig in Lego history. *it is rumored the Lloyd Floyd will replace Tyler Casey as Daniel's voice actor for Season 7, due to Daniel being said to be older, and the fact that Tyler is moving to permanently voicing Eddy, the most famous of Muna's adopted "sons". Locations America America has been a base for a couple sets, and also used as home to the Northern American Aviens. Porcilina Porcilina is the main base of the Central Aviens, or otherwise know as, the True Aviens. it is also the birthplace of the Porcilan Empire. it is the main location of the theme, and it's TV show. The Porcilan Empire is the ruling empire of the island. Most Porcillans are of English origin. The ruling family is the Pigram family, with the current king being Arnold Pigram. The Porcillans pose a threat to the Aviens as the empire is always trying to expand their kingdom. Category:Themes